warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lone Warrior
This is the first book in Dawn of the Moon seris. Allegiances Coming soon after book is finished. ✔ Prologue Before she even felt the first twinge in her belly, the she-cat set out to find a birthing-den. She knew somehow that this birth would not be the same as the others. She had been traveling days now, and she could sense her time was near. So far, she had seen nothing that could serve as a den. There were several shallow pits, but they would not do. Life offered no shelter, and though it was almost spring, it was icy cold outside. Soon, the pale smoky she-cat was inside a den, waiting for her kits to be born. She had to get away from her clan, MistClan, for these kits were half clan, and her clan knew it. Her clan would kill her bundles of joy. Soon, the she-cat had four kits, three smokey grey like herself, and one black, like his father. But, this kit had a twisted paw, he would never become a Warrior. The she-cat licked her only son, as much as she could, believing that his twisted paw would fix magically. The she-cat gazed at her kits, two of the she-kits were weak, probably would die in the night, under the gaze of the daughters' own mother. Soon, night had fallen, and the air became very cold and crisp. So, the weak kits died, so, the she-cat ate them, as she couldn't carry them, and dig right now. Soon, morning came, and the she-cat carried the black kit, her tom, to a frozen lake. She sighed, she must be quick, as her other kit was still in the cave she had given birth in. Soon, the she-cat leap over frozen water, logs, and bushes, to get to her forbidden mate's clan, DewClan. A black tom leap out of the bushes, and the she-cat recognized the tom, the father of her kits. The tom took the kit, after he and his mate had talked, he shed tears at the deaths of his two kits. But, he agreed to take his kit to DewClan. He named the tom Darknesskit. Later, at the cave, the she-cat curled up around her kit, the kit's pelt was a smokey color, with black sploutches. She was amazed at her daughter, and named her Lightkit, since Darknesskit was her brother. Soon as Lightkit became six moons old, the she-cat returned to MistClan, with her daughter, MistClan's new leader, Darkstar, the she-cat's sister, welcomed her sister and niece back with open paws. Chapter One (Darknesskit) "Darknesskit! You will never be a Warrior." Hissed my foster brother, Fernkit. I shrank in my black pelt, my twisted paw flung out, weirdly. "Twistedkit, with the white spot on his chest! What a freak!" Hissed my foster sister, Dirtkit, whose red eyes glared at me. I felt like crying. My mother, was dead, and my father was Nightstream. The Clans deputy! Why should these kits be mean! Why am I so weird? My green eyes blazed at the pale brown she-cat, as I stood up, glaring. "I am sick of your crap! Shut up! Your so mean!" I yowled, ranking my class across the grass. Dirtkit flinched, stepping back, eyes surprised, which made me happy. Fernkit ranked his claws across my face, as I shreaked in pain. "Stop! Your a bunch of jerks!" I hissed, putting my paw on my bleeding cheek. Our clans medicine cat came out, her eyes looked at me, and raced to my side. "Fernkit! How could you?" She said, leading me away with her tail to the medicine den. When we entered the den, Deerdapple raced into the back, her belly seemed more heavy than usual. I tilted my head. "Are you expecting?" I meowed, as blood dripped from my cheek. The she-cat froze, mid-pick-up. "No-No, or course not. . .Why?" Her dappled grey pelt fluffed up. I shrank back. Am I in trouble? What did I say? The she-cat hurried to me, and dropped some leaves at my paws. "Chew them then press them to your cheek." She meowed, her gaze relaxed, but something else was there. I chewed them then spat them on my paw and pressed them to my cheek. It stung, but felt better. "Thanks," I meowed, licking off the herb remains from my paws. "You know, your getting your apprentice name tomorrow." Meowed Deerdapple, walking out of her den. I followed her. "Even before Dirtkit and Fernkit?" I ask, stumbling after her. "Of course! You were born three moons before them. " Meowed Deerdapple. I nodded. "Will I become a Warrior?" I ask, stopping when she did. " Of course! Unless you'd like to be my apprentice. " she meowed hopefully. I thought about it for a minute before replying. I'd one day like to have a mate and kits. "No, but I love being with you," I added, wincing. Deerdapple sighed. "You better go to bed, for tomorrow." Chapter Two (Darknesskit) "You are now Darknesspaw, your mentor is Lovestorm." Meowed Cloudstar, his white and grey pelt shined in the moonlight. I faced over to Lovestorm, and pressed my nose to hers. " I hope I will be the best apprentice ever! " I breathed, her sent was sweet. "I know you will," she purred, stepping back, and was the first to yowl: " Darknesspaw! Darknesspaw! Darknesspaw! " Soon, the clan joined in, as the happy voices sang into the night, I gleamed with happiness. Nightstream padded up to me, his eyes full of pride. "Congrats, son. Your mother would be proud. " his eyes darkened for a second, then, they went to being happy. I pressed my shoulder to his, my paws shaking. My mother would be proud! I was happy! Dirtkit came up to me, her pale brown pelt fluffed up against the cold. "Congrats, hey, sorry if I was a jerk when we were kits. . ." He voice trailed off. The older cats smiled at me, and padded away. I smiled. Dirtkit wasn't as bad as her brother. "Its fine, Dirtkit. I'll miss having to share a den with you, but I'll hunt and get you fresh moss for you bed." I meowed, trying to be nice. She smiled, "I'd like that." " Dirtkit! Get away from him! Don't catch his twisted paw! " hissed a voice. Fernkit's black pelt was ruffled, with rage. "Oh, shut it, Fernkit!" Hissed Dirtkit, rolling her eyes. Fernkit looked at her, anger filled his eyes. " Your in love with him! " he spat, glaring up at me. "Stay away from my sister, freak." He then strutted off, tail in the air. I glanced at Dirtkit, who was shuffling her paws in embarrassment. Her pretty red eyes flikked toward me, and she smiled. I picked her ear. "Do you really love me?" I ask, affectation flooding threw me. "Yes. I always have. " she purred, as she licked my black cheek. "You've stolen my heart." Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Dawn of the Moon seris Category:Romance